Your Guardian To the Death
by Laurelin M. Estel
Summary: Idril/Glorfindel. I'm not a fan of this pairing... It's a songfic for the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red jumpsuit apparatus. r&r if you want to see a second chapter.


__

A/N: This songfic is dedicated to my most bestest buddy ever, Tetharwen. Who is so very good at finding songs that inspire me and whose artistic drawings make me burn with jealousy and made me really start picturing my characters. Love ya girl!!

-Laurelin M. Estel

__

--

When I see your smile

The emotions came unbidden to the golden-haired lord.

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

How did she effect him this way? That even the slightest rebuff or rude remark was like a sword to his heart?

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

He could not love her. She was the princess. Celebrindal. But…he did.

__

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

Her indifference stung. She knew. She knew he loved her. And she had accepted him. But she told him quite plainly that she did not love him.

__

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

But he hadn't cared. No, he was too far fallen to back out. No, there would be no release as long as the Celebrindal wanted him near. She would learn to love him. She had to…

__

I will never let you fall

He had sworn, when she was a tiny child in Valinor. He had sworn to protect her. He would never see the day when she was brought down from her high cloud where she belonged.

__

I'll stand up with you forever

He knew that even if she was in the wrong, by her he would always stand. No matter how much it cost him.

__

I'll be there for you through it all

When she had frightening visions, when her world began to crumble with the death of her aunt, to him she turned for unquestioning comfort.

__

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven…**

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

He hugged her petite frame to him as she shook with the sobs of her latest nightmare. He gently hushed her with quiet reassurances and warm kisses.

__

Seasons are changing

However many short-lived affairs she had, nor how many times she betrayed his confidence, he would take her back with open arms. No matter how much she torn his heart…

__

And waves are crashing

The fountains of his friend's house well nigh drove Glorfindel insane with his intense longing to be home, far away in Aman. But he was barred, as much by the Curse as by his obsession.

__

And stars are falling all for us

They stood together on the isolated ramparts of the walls and their hair blew about them in the breeze. As perfect as statues they appeared, the Lady Silver and the Lord Gold, beneath the stars of Elbereth.

__

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

She came to him less and less as the summer approached. He sank into depression. He noted Maeglin gravitating towards His princess, and she seemed to make a point of flirting with himself to watch the curious play of emotion in her cousin's eyes.

__

I can show you I'll be the one

Glorfindel was saddened that every time his heartfelt declaration of love was voiced, she shut him out. Looked away into the distance and unsmiling said nothing in return.__

I will never let you fall

If she fell he would catch her and put her back upon her feet. He was her rock, her solid foundation. Even if she would never admit it.

__

I'll stand up with you forever

Oh yes, as the years flew by Glorfindel may have regretted his decision. But every time he took his Celebrindal in his arms, those regrets were instantly forgotten.

__

I'll be there for you through it all

Word reached the city that Voronwe had returned, and with him came a strange mortal.

__

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven..**

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

He could not comprehend what she was saying to him. She told him that this was where they parted ways. That she was going to marry Tuor, that she loved him.

__

Please don't throw that away

He had pleaded with her. Begged. But she looked upon him with cold eyes and spoke no more.

__

Cuz I'm here for you

He lay awake, alone in the dead of night when there were no tasks to keep his mind and the agonizing thoughts of her at bay.

__

Please don't walk away and

If she was forced to address him formally, she would speak to the wall behind his head. She no longer met his tortured eyes. His heart could not take much more of this. If her purpose was to kill him; she was succeeding.

__

Please tell me you'll stay, stay

She had come to him that night. He thought he was dreaming. But no, there she stood, looking absolutely terrified and disheveled. She ran into his arms, kissing him hard and with fervor.

__

Use me as you will

As long as she wanted anything from him, he would give it willingly. So if she wanted him now, she would get what she wanted.

__

Pull my strings just for a thrill

She clung to him, as if he would disappear as soon as she let go. He looked into her haunted blue eyes and wondered if her vision was of him…

__

And I know I'll be okay

When he woke, she was gone. And at court that day he found she was just as indifferent towards him as she had been before. He would learn to live with it.

__

Though my skies are turning gray

Pain laced through his heart and his chest constricted agonizingly. Ecthelion…dead. He still fought on. Slashing and taking down the orcs like troublesome flies. He still had to protect her.

__

I will never let you fall

What he saw nearly gave him heart failure on the spot. There she stood, her son was clutched to her and she cringed unknowingly, bracing for the demon's attack.

__

I'll stand up with you forever

His whole being screamed for the instinct to protect her. He sprinted with unimaginable speed between the Balrog and his love. A battle trance overtook him and he began hacking away at the demon, the vision of Her tearstained face in his mind. For the princess. For His Celebrindal.

__

I'll be there for you through it all

The Balrog pushed him off balance and he began to fall. But he grabbed onto the Balrog and they both fell into the chasm. He thought he heard her scream his name. But that must have been his imagination.

__

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

He very nearly lost consciousness for the pain when the eagle lifted his broken body off of the rocks which had destroyed it. He was vaguely aware that the eagle had set him down onto the grass, but he couldn't feel anything, except the pain. He heard a familiar voice raggedly sobbing his name repeatedly. "Glorfindel. I love you!" she sobbed. He felt a swelling in his dying heart at these words, but all he managed was a faint, "I'm sorry…Idril." Darkness took him and he spoke no more.


End file.
